


In Your Eames

by howwasthefun_vee



Category: Inception (2010), White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Arthur (Inception), BAMF Eames (Inception), Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Hurt Eames (Inception), M/M, Military Backstory, Protective Arthur (Inception), Special Air Service, get ready y'all, how to tag, white collar go after eames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howwasthefun_vee/pseuds/howwasthefun_vee
Summary: When Peter and Neal are assigned the case of a notorious art thief and forger known only as Eames, they may have bitten off a bit more than they can chew.





	In Your Eames

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've watched white collar so those characters might be ooc, sorry! I'm mainly focusing on how badass Eames is because I love him

Neal swanned into the office, 2 minutes before he would have been considered late. He tipped his hat to Diana, who gave him a playful glare. He grinned, and right as he was about to sit down, Peter came down the stairs. He patted Neal on the back and gestured to his office. “We got a case!” Neal sighed and put his hat on the desk. So much for it being a slow day.

 

He sat down in front of Peter’s desk while the suit searched through the files in front of him. “What’s the case?” He asked. Peter smiled.

 

“It’s not a single case, per se. We were assigned a notorious art thief to get more information on and hopefully catch.” Neal leaned forward, intrigued.

 

“Well, what’s the name of this art thief?” Peter grimaced and stared at the files.

 

“That’s the thing. No one knows his full name, real or otherwise. He’s only ever been known as Eames.” Neal froze, before letting out a loud laugh. Peter looked at him affronted. He managed to quell his amusement before Peter got too mad.

 

“Sorry Peter, it’s just that this is useless. We’re not going to catch Eames.” Peter raised his eyebrows.

 

“I figured you would have heard of him.” Neal scoffed.

 

“Of course I’ve heard of him. Anybody who is anybody in the art world has heard of Eames. He is one of, if not the best thief and forger in the business. He’s never spent more than 1 week in a prison and no one knows who he is or what he looks like except the people he works with. He’s a ghost.” Neal couldn’t help the awe that crossed his face. “I’ve seen one of his forgeries and even I wouldn’t have been able to tell if I didn’t already know.” Peter’s eyebrows had climbed so high that they seemed to have disappeared into his hair.

 

“That's quite a speech, Neal. Do you have something to tell me?” Neal rolled his eyes.

 

“He is amazing, Peter. We’re not going to catch him.”

 

“I caught you.”

* * *

 

After pouring over the files all day and all night with Neal, he had to admit that the criminal might end up being right. Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose to ward off an oncoming headache. Elizabeth approached the couch with a mug of hot chocolate. “Case giving you trouble?” Peter nodded reluctantly, taking the mug and taking a sip. Elizabeth sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s only the first day honey. You’ll figure it out.” Satchmo approached and curled up at their feet.

 

“I know, but Neal is confident that we’re never going to crack this case. This guy is the best there is.” Elizabeth nodded.

 

“Well, this character has never been chased by you. Even if you don’t get him, you’ll certainly give him a run for his money.” Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Once you’re done with that hot cocoa, come to bed. Satchmo and I miss you.” She grinned and headed for the stairs. Peter looked with despair at the files.

 

“I’ll do my best.” He heard his wife give a sigh and the dog followed her to bed. She knew that he wouldn’t be getting to bed any time soon when he said that.

 

This Eames character really was the best. Better than Caffrey, though he was loath to admit it. There were multiple thefts that were attributed to him, whether or not it actually was him remained to be seen. The security systems rarely caught him but when they did, it never revealed anything to identify the thief. And these weren’t your run of the mill museums or artists. He had stolen Monets, Rothkos, Goyas, Titians, and Pissarros. He was even accredited in several circles with stealing the Le Pigeon aux petis pois by Picasso himself. That was the resume of someone who was not stupid.

 

The more Peter learned, the more confused he got. This man didn’t even steal or forge art as often as it would seem. He spent years inactive before stealing several in quick succession. It begged the question exactly what the man was doing in those silent years. He was in one of these breaks right now, if the files were to be believed. It made him wary. If the thief struck again while Peter was on the case? Peter sighed. This was going to be one of the hardest cases of his career. But if he solved it…

 

He let the thought trail off. If, indeed.

* * *

 

Eames couldn’t help but laugh when he heard that an FBI team had been put on him through the criminal grapevine. Arthur wasn’t happy, but unconcerned nonetheless. Eames felt a grudging respect for the team lead when he uncovered the man had arrested Neal Caffrey not once, but twice and even roped the man into working with the FBI. Eames settled further back into the armchair in the living room of Arthur and his New York apartment overlooking Central Park. They had paid a pretty penny for it but it had been worth it, easily. He sighed when he felt Arthur drape an arm over his shoulders from behind the chair. “Hello, Darling.” He murmured.

 

Arthur kissed his cheek and smiled. “Not worrying too hard about the FBI, are you? Interpol has a higher chance of catching you.” Eames let out a contented sigh as Arthur rubbed his back.

 

“Of course not Darling.” He smirked and turned to face his husband. “I’m just worried that it may hinder my plans for your birthday gift. I’ve been eyeing a beautiful Vermeer that I think you would love.” Arthur punched his arm.

 

“If we weren’t retired, I’d be inclined to believe you.” Eames smiled and captured him with a kiss. Eames hummed against his lips, his lips quirking with a smile. He pulled away and grinned at the former point man.

 

“How about we go and enjoy our retirement then, love?” Arthur leered.

 

“I thought you’d never ask, Mr. Eames.”

* * *

 

Peter and Neal, along with Jones and Diana were camped out in one of the conference rooms, plotting the different suspected robberies on one of the whiteboards. Neal began his spiel. “The art thief known as Eames’ first job was in 2002, or so we think. He is considered the most accomplished forger in several circles, because to my knowledge, only one of his big forgeries has ever been discovered. I have heard of several that are in museums right now.” Peter held up a hand.

 

“So you’re saying, that a majority of his heists, we aren’t even aware of because they’ve never been discovered?” Caffrey nodded. Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Diana interjected.

 

“We should probably begin with the ones that you know are forgeries, and we can start the investigations there.” Neal nodded.

 

“I would just like to point out that I know of several of them, but no one knows of all of them.” They were stopped when there was a knock on the door. Peter beckoned them in and one of the people at the front desk was there.

 

“There is someone here to see a Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey?” He said. Peter’s brow furrowed.

 

“We weren’t expecting anyone. Who is it?” The man shrugged uncomfortably.

 

“He only gave the name Eames. Said you would know him.” Everyone in the room froze. Everyone ran for the door.

 

“Don’t let him leave!” Peter yelled out. By the time they made it to the front desk, there was no one there. Peter let out a groan. He motioned to Jones. “Get the security tapes right now. We need to find this person right now.” Diana’s eyes narrowed.

 

“He knows the FBI is investigating. Not only that, but he knows the exact team. How could he know that?” Peter turned to Neal and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you know anything about this Neal?” The man in question raised his hands innocently, his brow furrowed.

 

“Peter, I wouldn’t do that. I respect the guy professionally but I have never met him and I don’t know how to where to get in touch with him. I swear to you. He must have other sources of information. He’s been in the business a long time and it’s rumored that he has military connections.” Diana glared.

 

“And you didn’t mention this before now?” Neal’s eyes widened.

 

“You mean your little FBI folder didn’t tell you that?”

 

“Neal-“ Peter growled but Neal’s eyes were drawn to the desk. He held up a hand. Peter glared. “Neal-“ The conman instead walked past Peter to the desk and picked up a small slip of paper that was sitting next to the jar of pens. Peter whirled around and took the note from Neal’s hand. His eyes scanned the paper quickly. Diana leaned over his shoulder to read the note.

 

**I don’t just forge paintings and documents, Agent Burke. PASIV**

 

**Eames**

 

Peter made a noise of frustration just as Neal gasped. Peter whirled to him. “What? Do you know what a PASIV is?” Neal shook his head.

 

“But I have contacts with someone who does.” Just then, Jones came back with a sheet of paper in his hand. Peter grinned and reached for it.

 

“So who is the bastard?” The grin slipped off his face when he saw Jones’ face. He was frowning. Peter looked at the paper. There was a list of several names, and the picture from the cameras showed nothing. The man had managed to angle a hat in precisely the ways to avoid his face from being seen well enough by the cameras while managing to make it look natural. “Let’s take this back to the conference room.”


End file.
